muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Garrettk41
Image Requests Hi again, Garrett! Once more reminding you, if you see a page without a picture, or feel a better one is needed, mention it on Images Wanted, not the article talk page or a user's talk page. As I've said before, often an image just isn't available, but if it is, that page is the best way of getting one, since in general it's proven effective and is seen by more people than a single talk page (some of our users check it periodically and upload as many as they have at once). You'll also be happy to know I finally found an image of Bob Payne. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Very well, Andrew. Yes, that probably is easier. I've already made two picture requests on that page. Just one thing though. There doesn't seem to be a category for requesting pictures of Muppet performers, and there's at least one more I want to inquire about. I'm glad you found a photo of Bob Payne. And while we're on the subject, regarding his appearance on Mr. Rogers. You said you weren't sure if it was the same guy. Well, it was only one appearance and he was credited as an additional puppeteer. So of course it's the same guy. It just proves why no one actually saw him.Garrettk41 06:18, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Talk page tips Hey, Garrett! I've noticed you've been asking a lot of questions on Scott and Danny's talk page, which really aren't addressed to them or which they can't answer. Here's how it works. If you have a question concerning a specific article, as with Oceanview, Illinois or Anything Muppets, you ask it on the talk page for that article. Requests for images should go in the appropriate slot on Images Wanted. It may take awhile, and in many cases, the images just aren't available (as with Bob Payne, nobody here has ever found a picture of him, since he never appeared on-camera in any documentaries, hasn't been widely interviewed, wasn't an actor, etc.). But if anyone has it, the best way is to list a request on that page (the only time any of us make such requests directly to a user is if he or she uploaded a screengrab from a production featuring the desired character or actor, and thus might be in a position to take other screengrabs). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:50, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :I see. I guess I was just trying to become more acquainted with the individual administrators. Oh well. Thanks for letting me know about that Andrew.Garrettk41 03:37, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::There's nothing wrong with becoming more acquainted, but it's not the best way to get questions answered (a better way to get acquainted is just to say hi or comment on an article someone created which really impressed you, we do that all the time). Also, don't forget to use the four tildes to sign your comments. You're getting the hang of this wiki thing in general, though, so don't feel discouraged! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:05, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Talk pages Once again, you've posted a new topic at the bottom of Danny's talk page, when it should have gone at the top. This is the second time I've reminded you of this rule, which is explicitly stated at the top of every talk page when you click the "edit" link. Please remember this rule from now on. --MuppetVJ 19:18, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Oh dear. I didn't realize that. Actually, I wasn't even typing the message on that page. I clicked the "Leave Message" tab at the top and wrote it there. At any rate, I thought the most recent messages naturally went to the top of the page. Maybe you'd better tell me what I click on the discussion page to see to it that it comes out on the top.Garrettk41 19:26, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, you can't use "Leave Message." Just choose "edit this page" and manually place the message at the top. Anything else won't work, since the tech is designed with the Wikipedia system in mind. Here, we find it more effective to place all new discussions at the top where they can easily be seen, rather than burying them at the bottom (plus, we archive user talk pages when they get too long, so that's another hazard). Next time you edit any talk page, take a good look at that heading, which appears everywhere, and which Guillermo linked to above. That explains it clearly. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:46, 20 January 2008 (UTC) You did it! Hey, I see that you added to the Green and Pumpkin pages. Well done; I'm glad you learned how to do that! -- Danny (talk) 20:43, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. It eventually came to me. I've added characters for all of the different patterns except for purple (that's a rare one.). I just scan the list of characters and whenever I find one, I just add em' on in.Garrettk41 05:13, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Talk pages Hi, Garrett -- I replied to your message on my talk page, but I also want to explain some more about talk pages. When you post a message on a talk page, please don't use the + sign at the top of the page. Use the "edit this page" tab. Write your message directly under the message that you're replying to, with a : at the beginning of each paragraph, so that your reply indents. Also, sign your talk page posts with ~~~~ . Guillermo just told you that two days ago, and I'm reminding you again. -- Danny (talk) 15:11, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Oh, right. I got you now. I didn't quite understand Guillermo's message. Actually, I never hit the + key, I just went to your page and left you another message. No matter. I believe I've got it now. Thanks. --GarrettGarrettk41 17:33, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::What Danny said. Also, new discussions go at the TOP of the page, not the bottom. Refer to the box that says "READ THIS FIRST" on Scott's talk page. --MuppetVJ 02:14, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Table formatting The reason we have the |} is to keep the table closed - otherwise, as you can see, everything that comes after the table data, ends up inside the table. --MuppetVJ 05:43, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I know. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to put a version of the song in its correct place chronologically and somehow that whole table issue ended up happening. I tried to fix it, but I wasn't able to. I'm glad you did. --Garrettk41 12:12, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::No problem. Also, please remember to reply to topics on the talk page they're posted on (not directly to the poster), and end your talk page posts with four tildes (~~~~). --MuppetVJ 22:35, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Uppercase Hi. You're capitalizing some oddly random words on various pages. Is there a reason for that? —Scott (talk) 05:57, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Bold text Well, I generally tend to capitalize words that I think are important when they are part of a title. That's why capitalized "Bowl" and "Fruit". GarrettGarrettk41 17:41, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Nelson Hi there -- Do you have a source for Jerry Nelson performing Nelson? We have that character listed as "Unknown Performer" because we're not sure. If you know something about that character, that would be great! If your clue is the name, then that's not it... The character is named for Nelson Eddy. -- Danny (talk) 11:58, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi, I've reverted your changes to Nelson as the fan website you've cited can't be used as a reliable source. If you would like to open up the topic for conversation, feel free to do so at the talk page. Also, you might benefit from taking a look around at other pages on the wiki and especially our FAQ to get a feel for how things are done. You've tried to place Nelson in a category that doesn't exist twice now, and I'd like to make sure you're familiar with how wiki markup works. —Scott (talk) 01:56, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Scott, I'm one of the admins here. What's your name? Please check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! One helpful tip when using talk pages is to enter four tildes after your text, like this: ~~~~. This will include your username and a timestamp which helps everyone better interact with you. Have fun! —Scott (talk) 03:33, 17 April 2007 (UTC)